


more than armor

by river_rat_prince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and its probably very bad, i wrote this at... late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_rat_prince/pseuds/river_rat_prince
Summary: He says nothing as he slides to the floor, armor clinking softly against the metal of the wall.He settles in, helmet tipped back in the same fashion as dins is.The funny thing is, din doesnt feel… uncomfortable.**or some bobadin comfort.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Kudos: 83





	more than armor

Din knows that most people see the armor before they see the person beneath it.   
Treat him as if he is the armor, instead of someone wearing armor. 

Then the people that do recognize him as more than that, as humans tend to use it in the wrong way. Trying to push his buttons, make him snap out of anger. He never does it of course.

The armor is part of him, but not all of him, he thinks halfheartedly. Honestly he's not sure anymore. 

He heaves out a sigh and tips his helmet back, his mind still stuck on the same endless loop of useless thoughts. 

He tenses when he hears footsteps on the ladder, each one heavy and paced apart.   
Fett.   
He turns slightly to where he hears fett, not moving his body only his head.   
fett says nothing, only coming to a stop an arms length away from where din is sitting.

Din can see the way his visor travels over his hunched form, but he can't tell if feta is pitying him or scrutinizing his pathetic situation.

He says nothing as he slides to the floor, armor clinking softly against the metal of the wall.  
He settles in, helmet tipped back in the same fashion as dins is. 

The funny thing is, din doesnt feel… uncomfortable.   
In most situations if someone came up to him while he was in this emotionally vulnerable state he would tense up and close himself off, storing his emotions for later that night when they all come out in a wave of exhausting fear and sadness.   
But he doesn't do that with boba.   
He suspects it has to do with the fact that fett treats him like someone wearing armor, not just armor.   
Instead he stays exactly as he was before, breathing soft and ever so slightly grounding as he looks at the ceiling.

They stay like this for an unknown amount of time, neither of them acknowl gauging the other.   
Until one does.

“I know how it feels to lose someone” fett says, his usually gruff voice surprisingly soft.

Din doesnt respond, instead he turns to face Boba fully. 

“My father.” he continues, words slow.  
“He was killed by a jedi. Back in the war..” he trails off, realizing that maybe this wasn't the best thing to say to someone whose son had just been taken by a jedi.

Din still says nothing, and he suspects fett doesn't expect him to.

“My point is, I know how hard it is to lose someone, but you will get through it,” he says, still weakly attempting to comfort her. 

After this they fall into a comfortable silence, unbroken besides the noises of the ship around them.

Until din sucks in a breath, glancing at fett. 

“Thank you, fett”

Fett chuckles,  
“Please.. Call me boba”


End file.
